picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Ancient World Hyperstone Heist Picture
Pretty Ancient World: The Hyperstone Heist For the Nintendo DS *Full FAQ *V3.0 *NotoriousNick (Nicholas Rangel) Table of Contents *1.0 – Contact Information *2.0 – E-Mail Guidelines *3.0 – Version History *4.0 - Story *5.0 – Characters *5.1 - Playable *5.2 – Allies *5.3 - Villains *6.0 – Walkthrough *6.1 – New York City *6.2 – Bungle in the Jungle *6.3 – Night in Scotland *6.4 – Heaventh Cavern *6.5 – The Final Shell Shock *7.0 - Sound Test *7.1 - Voice Cast *8.0 – Copy Right Information *1.0 - Contact Information *To contact me with any questions or information about this guide or game email me at NotoriousNick500@Gmail.com. *08-28-07 – I have this game available so I am able to answer almost any questions you may have about the game. *Please feel free to email me at anytime if you have any strategies you would like to add. *If you wish to use this FAQ on your site, you may do so as long as: *1) It is used as-is - it should exactly match the version found on the allowed sites. *2) MY name and copyright must be included at the bottom. *Please make sure all e-mails regarding this guide have the title in it. This gives you a better chance of me reading it. 2.0 – E-Mail Guidelines *My email is NotoriousNick500(at)Gmail(dot)com. *Feel free to email me anytime but make sure it follows the guidelines below. *Subject: FAQ *I will accept the email if: - The subject matter matches the one above. - The email is readable. - Any strategies you would like in my guide as long as you tell me your GameFAQs account name. Real names WILL NOT be accepted UNLESS it’s under personal circumstances (e.g. Real name is in your username). Also strategies will not be accepted if you have your own Guide or its already posted in someone else’s. - Any maps YOU made. If it is not your map contact information must be given for the person who made it. That way I can contact them and make sure it’s alright. - Any screenshot YOU or the company who made the game snapped. I will only except the company’s screenshot if THEY THEMSELVES released it to the public. Again if the screenshot belongs to someone else their contact information must be given to me including the company’s. - Any video YOU made for the game. It must be for your personal site, YouTube.com, or GameTheater.org. Again I’ll need contact info for someone else’s work. - The section of my guide that the strategies, maps, screenshots, or videos are for. *Anybody who doesn’t follow these guidelines well not get their e-mails accepted. People who spam me will be blocked. Also this information is for all my guides and not just this one. 3.0 - Version History *V1.0 (8/28/09): Added everything 4.0 – Story *The Shredder is at it again! This time he has stolen the Hyperstone and If the Shredder's U.F.O starts abducting a Belle and Animals. Now it’s up to the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji to find the location of the technodrome and return the city to Belle and Animals saved by Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji. 5.0 – Characters 5.1 – Playable Ichigo Momomiya *Ichigo Momomiya (from Tokyo Mew Mew and Disney's Totally Ichigo Momomiya) - She is hero and protagonist of the animated game as pixie girl & human. Meygan *Meygan (from Bratz Kidz: Series) - She is ichigo's best girl friend. When Pretty Ancient World Season 1 Episode 8 she smell delicous pie. Meygan goes the Prehistoric Museum Cavern Meygan's enemy is Carl and Frank she search for the Giant Egg how to hatch Julie Makimoto's Normal. Meygan is Fighter and Bomb Ability. Mashiro Rima *Mashiro Rima (from Shugo Chara - Episode 46) - She is Ichigo's best friend. When Pretty Ancient World Season 1 Episode 3 she love Dan Kuso and afraid of spider. Rima saved by Rex Owen. Rima is Beam Ability but, There are only two good attacks that come with this power; the very cool Capture Beam, and the takes-to-long-to-charge Wave Beam. Melody *Melody (from Disney's Little Mermaid II: Return to the sea) - She is Ichigo & Rima's best friend. When Pretty Ancient World Season 1 Episode 12 after Roadkill's beaten by Ichigo Momomiya and Zhen Ji, Melody grab a Zhen Ji's Flute Mashiro Rima kick by Roadkill in falling in the bottom. A fun and beautiful ability. Melody becomes quite a mirror girl and can create mirror shards to hurl at the enemy. He can also use his guard stance to reflect attacks. Zhen Ji *Zhen Ji (from PS2 - Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires) - She is Rima's adoptive mom. When Pretty Ancient World Season 1 Episode 12 Zhen Ji use flute attack by Roadkill's head. 5.2 – Allies Belle *Belle (from Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas and Disney's Totally Ichigo Momomiya) - She is a Ichigo's good older sister for the Household. In this game she only appears in capture in the technodrome and cutscenes. Cheryl *Cheryl (from Pokemon DP Season 1 Episode 30, 31, 32) She is a Ichigo's Happy Teacher and Aunt in house. In this game she only appears in cutscenes. Sissy Blakely *Sissy Blakely (from Johnny Test Season 2 Episode 4) A closet friend of Ichigo Momomiya. In this game she only appears in archery use in Heaventh Cavern and cutscenes. 5.3 – Villains Grizstro *Grizstro (from Playtoons 1: Uncle Archibald Cartoon) - Grizstro is often times confused and rageful sometimes seeing the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji but most of the time as enemies. In this game he is the boss of the New York City level and appears in the Heaventh Cavern as a mini-boss. Lil' Gator *Lil' Gator (from Deputy Dawg - Neverglades) - He is called "Yankee" and considered very strong but lack intelligence. In this game he is the boss of the Bungle in the Jungle level and appears in the Heaventh Cavern as a mini-boss. Maya Orihara *Maya Orihara (from Ultra Maniac) - Maya is team of the Shredder. She is the one that orders the foot soldiers around mostly under the Shredder's team. In this game he is the boss of the Night in the Scotland level and appears in the Heaventh Cavern as a mini-boss. Baxter Stockman *Baxter Stockman (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - Stockman is a mad scientists who is the creator of the mouser robots and bent on destroying the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji. In this game he is the boss of the Heaventh Cavern. Krang *Krang (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - Krang is the warlord of Dimension X. he was banished by the good guys there and stripped of his body to resemble an Utrom which in turn looks like a brain. When Krang arrived he met the Shredder who offered to build him a new body in help of defeating the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji. He appears in this game as a mini-boss in the technodrome. The Shredder *Shredder (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - The main villain of the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji. In this game he as capture Belle. He is the final boss of the game in his super form. 6.0 – Walkthrough 6.1 - New York City *You’ll start off the level in a mine. Make your way forward and kill any advancing foot that appear. Eventually unicycle bots will appear. There are two situations in this part were you get a food (healthy strawberry, pie, cake, ice cream cone and tea) and explosive pufferfish (from Donkey Kong 64). Both times eat the food and use the puftup to blow up any foot. At the end the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji will climp up ladder into the city streets. *You will now be in the city streets. There are nothing but foot in this area. You can use the hydrant at the beginning to kill a foot member. There are two manhole covers with a foot that will jump out of it and throw the lid at you. Just don’t stand in front of them when they throw it. The only food in this area is in front of a car in a garage. Jump out of the way before the car hits you. It’ll start shacking before it moves. A invincible gem is in between two doorways were foot come out and can be used to defeat them. At the end the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji will jump into the sewer. *You are now back in the sewer but this time there’s water. Foot will keep reappearing throughout this area. Right after you grab the food here Lemmings running (from Adventures of Lomax) and lockjaws (from Donkey Kong Country 2) will start jumping out of the water at you. Just defeat them with a series of jumps. At the end of the sewer Grizstro (from Playtoons 1: Uncle Archibald Cartoon) appears. Grizstro (from Playtoons 1: Uncle Archibald Cartoon) *This monster isn’t that tough. If he’s on either side of the screen he’ll either claw you or slash beam at you. Also after a few hits he’ll get on all fours and sneak charge across the screen. It is best to avoid him with jumps. The bear's claw he slashes can be reflected back at him to cause some damage. After each claw slashing beam session is also the best time to execute a combo on him. Keep repeating the process and then he’ll blow up. 6.2 - Bungle in the Jungle *You’ll start off Ichigo Momomiya on moving surfboard, Meygan on moving surfboard, Rima on riding moterboat, Melody on moving surfboard and Zhen Ji on riding moterboat on the ocean. There are a bunch off foot and eventually Trident Knight (from Kirby Super Star Ultra). They all take one hit to beat. Along the way you’ ll have to dodge bottles, shark fin, and porcupine fish (from Adventures of Lomax). The crates can be broken and some contain a bonus gem which there are lot of here. There is also a normal food around were the Trident Knights appear. At the end the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji jump onto the ship (from Disney's Tarzan - 1999). *On the ship there are foot and rock soldiers appear at the end. The only food in this area is in front of a picture. Run to get it so that you don’t get smashed. Also make sure to avoid any loose planks on the ground. Return in puftup which can be used to blow up any foot members around them. A invincible gem is also at the end which can be used against the rock soldiers. At the end the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji jump off. *In the Jungle you will fight foot and rock soldiers. The only enemy here are carnivore plant that chomp at her to use touch screen the from carnivore plant beaten her. A puftup can be used against from foot at one point and a invincible gem against some rock soldiers are another. There are two foods. One surrounded by foot and the other with Lil' Gator (from Deputy Dawg - Neverglades). Lil' Gator (from Deputy Dawg - Neverglades) *Lil' Gator has three attacks. The first is just a rock holding charge were he’ll run across the screen towards the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji. He can also chomp at her to use touch screen if you get close enough to him. If you’re far away he’ll tabasco drink his fire blast. Dodge all his attacks by jumping unless he blast upward. Attack him with combos as long as he isn’t blasting forward or rock holding charging. When you beat him he’ll blow up. 6.3 - Night in the Scotland *You’ll start in an outside area. There are foot, unicycle bots, and mousers in this area. There are also two foods. The tiles in the tiled ground area are just like the manhole lids. A foot will jump out and throw it at you. At the end of this area the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji jump into a building. *In the inside part there are foot and mousers. There are also a lot more obstacles. There are digestive linings meaning you can’t jump up. Some freeze ground are come in and out of the ground and require you to jump. At one point there’s 3 thing on the wall which look like dragon statue that fire blows out of there eyes. There are candle stands which can be hit into enemies. Two foods can be found in this area. A invincible gem can also be used on foot at one point. At the end the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji will go through a door. Maya Orihara (from Ultra Maniac) *You will enter a room with a picture of Maya. Maya’s main attack is to magic summon foot to attack you. Also she’ll stand on the sides of the room and Magic Arrows at you. If he sustains enough damage she’ll jump across the room dropping icicles from above. If you use the Ichigo's grab and headbutt attack, Meygan's straight throw, Rima's Grab and Slap Attack, Melody's grab and Knee attack and Zhen Ji's slam attack on the foot they can be hit into Maya. Also her Magic Arrows can be reflected back at her. If you get close enough you can use combos to defeat him. When she’s dead the picture will move revealing a heavenly cave. 6.4 - Heaventh Cavern *The beginning of this level is nothing but lemmings running and lockjaws. Use jumps to beat them. Sissy Blakely use archery running (resued end of Johnny Test Season 2 Episode 4) running to Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji The rest of it is just bosses. Grizstro (from Playtoons 1: Uncle Archibald Cartoon) *This guy isn’t that tough. If he’s on either side of the screen he’ll either claw you or slash beam at you. Also after a few hits he’ll get on all fours and sneak charge across the screen. It is best to avoid him with jumps. The bear's claw he slashes can be reflected back at him to cause some damage and Chomping He like a female-eating some biggest chomp. Again, does quite some damage. use the touch screen. After each claw slashing beam session is also the best time to execute a combo on him. Keep repeating the process and then he’ll blow up and four giant meats. Lil' Gator (from Deputy Dawg - Neverglades) *Lil' Gator has three attacks. The first is just a rock holding charge were he’ll run across the screen towards the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji. He can also chomp at her to use touch screen if you get close enough to him. If you’re far away he’ll tabasco drink his fire blast. Dodge all his attacks by jumping unless he blast upward and His throws a blowfish (from Adventures of Lomax) at you. Just try to dodge it. Attack him with combos as long as he isn’t blasting forward, blowfish toss rock holding charging. When you beat him he’ll blow up and honey combs. Maya Orihara (from Ultra Maniac) *Maya’s main attack is to magic summon foot to attack you. Also she’ll stand on the sides of the room and Magic Arrows at you. If he sustains enough damage she’ll jump across the room dropping icicles from above. If you use the Ichigo's grab and headbutt attack, Meygan's straight throw, Rima's Grab and Slap Attack, Melody's grab and Knee attack and Zhen Ji's slam attack on the foot they can be hit into Maya. Also her Magic Arrows can be reflected back at her. If you get close enough you can use combos to defeat him. When she’s dead on blood. Baxter Stockman (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The only attack Stockman has is to drop mousers from his craft. Use jump attacks the whole battle to beat him. When he’s gone Sissy leave Heaventh Cavern returning to New York City and Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji with technodrome appears. 6.5 - The Final Shell Shock *Welcome to the final level. Here you’ll fight foot, unicycle bots mousers, flat bots, freeze bots, and rock soldiers. There are all foods here. There is a invicible gem which can be used against rock soldiers at one point. There are a couple times were bouncing wrecking balls will try to smash you. These can hurt the foot. Also there are a couple laser cannons at one point that can shock you. These cannot hurt the foot. At the end Krang will appear. Krang (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Krang will appear in his exosuit. He can kick you by flying from end of the screen to the other and punch you on the head. He can also shoot missiles from his chest which should be jumped over. He’ll sometimes go to the side and shoot orbs from his mouth then run away. These must be dodged by using there shadows. Just keep hitting him with combo attacks and he’ll eventually blow up and flee. *After Krang’s defeated the Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji will get on an elevator. *Floor 1: Food and foot *Floor 2: Foot *Floor 3: Unicycle Bots *Floor 4: Mousers *Floor 5: Foot *Floor 6: Foot *Floor 7: Foot *Floor 8: Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji get off **Note that the elevator doesn’t stop at 6 & 7. Super Shredder (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shredder will transform into Super Shredder and Capture Belle. He has three attacks in this form. They are all noticeable by different colored flames. If he turns red don’t stand in front of him because he’s going to set a trail of fire on the ground. If he turns blue don’t jump in front of him because he’s going to send ice beams in the air. If he turns green don’t stand in front of him because he’s going to shoot a plasma wave forward. Just execute a combo attack after every attack of his and you’ll win with no problem. When he loses he falls over the edge and the Belle saved Ichigo Momomiya, Meygan, Mashiro Rima, Melody and Zhen Ji leave Technodrome returning to New York City 7.0 – Sound Test Music *01 - Intro & Press Start (from All Dogs go to heaven: Series) *02 - Character (from Arcade - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade - Let's Start (Character Select) *03 - Shredder's UFO (from Donkey Kong Country 2 GBA - Krockship) *04 - Mine (from Jazz Jackrabbit 2 - Jazz Castle) *05 - Streets (from Arcade - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade - City Streets) *06 - Sewers (from Genesis - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hyperstone Heist - Back in the Sewers) *07 - Sea Surfin (from Genesis - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hyperstone Heist - Sewers Surfin') *08 - Ship (from Donkey Kong Country 3 GBA - Mill Fever) *09 - Congo (from Adventures of Lomax - Track 3 - Jungle 3) *10 - Scotland and Castle (from Jazz Jackrabbit 2 - A Cold Day In Heck) *11 - Heaventh Cavern (from Snes - from Genesis - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hyperstone Heist - Gauntlet or TMNT IV - Let's Kick Shell!) *12 - Technodrome Appears! (from Genesis - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hyperstone Heist - Technodrome Appears!) *13 - Technodrome (from Arcade - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade - Technodrome II Remix) *14 - Boss (from Jazz Jackrabbit 2 - Boss 2 Music) *15 - Super Krang (from Arcade - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade - Krang) *16 - Elevator (from Genesis - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hyperstone Heist - Down The Elevator) *17 - Shredder (from Genesis - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hyperstone Heist - Final Shell Shock) *18 - Belle saved success - (from Donkey Kong Country 2 GBA - K. Rool 2) *19 - Credits - (from Rugrats: Go Wild! - E.G. Daily Lyrics - Changing Faces) Voice *01 - Ichigo Momomiya's Start "I'm Ichigo Momomiya!" *02 - Ichigo Momomiya's Charge Lums Shoot Attack "Yeaah!" *03 - Ichigo Momomiya's Hurt "Ah!" *04 - Ichigo Momomiya's Dead "Ahhh!" *05 - Ichigo Momomiya's Food "All Right!" *06 - Ichigo Momomiya's Invincible "I'm Invincible!" *07 - Ichigo Momomiya's Clear "Yeah!" *08 - Meygan's Start "Let's do it!" *09 - Meygan's Straight Bomb "Take that!" *10 - Meygan's Hurt "Oh!" *11 - Meygan's Dead "Wow!" *12 - Meygan's Food "Delicous!" *13 - Meygan's Invincible "Just call her!" *14 - Meygan's Clear "I made it!" *15 - Mashiro Rima's Start "I for a about you." *16 - Mashiro Rima's Wave Beam "Wave Beam!" *17 - Mashiro Rima's Hurt "Ah!" *18 - Mashiro Rima's Dead "Ahhh!" *19 - Mashiro Rima's Food "I like it." *20 - Mashiro Rima's Invincible "Yes, I'm Invincible." *21 - Mashiro Rima's Clear "Yes, I have winner." *22 - Melody's Start "I have a mirror girl." *23 - Melody's Combo Attack "Yah!" *24 - Melody's Hurt "Ah!" *25 - Melody's Dead "Ahhh!" *26 - Melody's Food "Healthly like it." *27 - Melody's Invincible "Invincible like it." *28 - Melody's Clear "We have winner." *29 - Zhen Ji's Start "I'm Lady Zhen." *30 - Zhen Ji's Combo Attack "Hah!" *31 - Zhen Ji's Hurt "Ah!" *32 - Zhen Ji's Dead "Ahhh!" *33 - Zhen Ji's Food "All Right." *34 - Zhen Ji's Invincible "I'm Invincible." *35 - Zhen Ji's Clear "Well now." 7.1 – Voice Cast Featured * Ichigo Momomiya - Kerry Williams * Meygan - Savanah McConnell * Mashiro Rima - Judith Barsi * Melody - Tara Strong * Zhen Ji - Michelle Ruff * Belle - Paige O'Hara * Cheryl - Sarah Natochenny * Sissy Blakely - Maryke Hendrikse * Giraffe - Carlos Alazraqui * Zebra - Rob Paulsen * Bear - Tom Kenny * Squirrel - Carlos Alazraqui * Rhinoceros - Bob Joles * Wolf - Brad Garrett * Beaver - Kelly Sheridan * Stork - Jim Cummings * Tailorbird - Billy West * Monkey - Tom Kenny * Aardvark - John Byner * Grizstro - Daws Butler * Lil' Gator - Tony Jay * Maya Orihara - Lisa Ortiz * Baxter Stockman - Pat Fraley * Krang - Pat Fraley * Shredder - James Avery 8.0 – Copyright Information *If you want to use this guide on your site I must be contacted first and credit must be given to me. *This guide may only be posted on the following websites: *www.GameFAQs.com *www.Gamespot.com *www.Neoseeker.com *www.HonestGamers.com *www.SuperCheats.com *other sites may use it if they get an approvable email from me. *Copyrighted August 28, 2009 Category:Images Category:Animation Character Picture